Lullaby
The fanfic for Hero Prentice!!! Weeeeee! BTW, TAKES PLACE IN 2012. I named it Lullaby after the Hypnogaja song. It really fits the story, sung in Hero's point of view. PG-13 for stuff. Like language and violence and yeah... thinkaboutthisname 05:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Chapter One I'd just finished my grade nine year at high school. I was fourteen years old. I'd been going to Camp Half-Blood for two years now. Since I was twelve. I have two half-siblings with my step-mum. They were stuck up and mean. I had only one full blood sister who was also a half-blood. Libena and I could pass as twins if she were any older. She had grey eyes, tanned skin, and blonde hair just like me. Even though she was only eight, she was ahead of her class in almost everything. She was an okay reader. She was dyslexic like me. I was getting a ride to Camp Half-blood with Libena again. She was reading Harry Potter as we rode. I was listening to my iPod. I looked out to see the hill coming up. We were let out of the car and we took our bags. We climbed the hill. Being tradition, we threw our bags past the borders and past Peleus. We were about to race each other up when there was a growl behind us. I turned my head to see a big black Hell-hound staring me in the face. Drool dripped from it's muzzle. I took my sword from it's sheath. I pointed it at the hound. "Back." I called, trying to sound more confident than I felt. "Hero? Where's my knife?" Libena muttered. "In your suitcase." The hound growled and snarled at me. I yelled at Libena to run. She ran up the hill and called for help. I tried to hold my ground against the mutt. I wish I could tell you I got out unwounded but dripping with sweat. But I'd be lying and I'm a very honest girl. I got out with a broken arm and sword. I had some ambrosia and nectar and got over my self-pity. When I heard Chiron gasp as I got an arm sling, I looked up at him. He muttered something my darn ears didn't pick up. Then Libena cried "Claimed!" Chapter Two. When I looked up, the hologram had disintegrated. My mouth hung open. Over Libena's head, the same hologram popped up. A battle helm and a scroll. Athena. We packed our bags up and walked to the cabin. Libena was carrying my bags. We opened the door. An eighteen year old girl looked up from a book. She was really pretty. If it weren't for her grey eyes, she would've been an Aphrodite girl. I knew this girl. She was one of the star campers. Annabeth Chase. Girlfriend of hero, Percy Jackson. I'd envied her but then realized that his head really was filled with seaweed. "Hey. You guys are new Athena girls?" Annabeth asked. "Yeah." I nodded. "Is, uh, your arm okay?" I nodded. Libena smiled and started toward the bookcase. She loved reading almost more than I did. I just lied down and napped. It took a week for my arm to heal. But when it did, I was so freaking happy. I'd made friends with the Hades boy, Nico. He was really nice and kind of cute. I couldn't think of him liking me back but there was a sliver of hope in the back of my mind. I was out in the forest. Just wanting some fresh air when I heard someone else. I drew my bronze sword and turned. It was Nico. He'd unsheathed his Stygian iron sword as well. "Nico." I breathed. "My gods you scared me." "You didn't scare me." Nico muttered. "What are you doing out?" "Getting fresh air." "Can I take some of your air away?" "What?" I asked but as soon as I was about to ask what he meant, he kissed me. I forgot how to breathe and blink. He ran off into the dusky darkness. I just stood there and started smiling. I hugged myself and ran back to whisper this to Libena. She would be so happy for me! (A/N:: Sorry about the short chapters, I'll make up for them, I promise.) Chapter Three. When I got back to the cabin, Libena was asleep. I kissed her on the forehead and went to my bunk. I fell asleep quickly and quietly. But my dream was vivid. I was watching Libena camp out in the Camp's forest. She was hiding under some blankets and a half-shelter. There was a Fury sneaking outside her shelter. I saw the Kindly one tear her shelter apart. My young sister's scream rung in my ears. I realized, when I woke up, I had been letting out a shrill cry. Annabeth was glaring at me with rings under her eyes. "Sorry." I muttered, rolling over. Libena stared at me with cloudy eyes. She had concern in them. I gave her a wary smile. I fell back asleep. When I next woke up, everyone was getting dressed. I got out of bed and followed. I was tired but I kept going. My legs, by the end of the day, felt like lead pudding. I fell asleep as soon as I was in my bunk. The next night, there was a nature survival challenge where the whole cabin would pair up and sleep together in a half-shelter. (A/N:: If you're wondering what a half shelter is, it's like a small triangle that I can kneel in easily but can't stand up in. They're used in the outdoor rifle range things at Cadets. They're not fun.) Of course, being only eight years of age, Libena wanted me as her partner. I agreed. When we got there, we were handed a half-shelter and then we spread out. As soon as I started to put up the shelter, that was it. Libena was telling me it was upside down and just overall criticizing me. "No! It has to have the dark green side up!" She screamed. "My gods, you do it if you're getting that psycho about it!" I lashed back at her. "Well if you could just do it right then we wouldn't be arguing!" I scoffed and walked off. Back to camp. I got another half-shelter form the supplies and went to the forest again. I set it up far from everyone else's and got my stuff unpacked. I went to sleep tediously, promising myself I'd be kind to Libena tomorrow. In the middle of the night, sometime before dawn judging by the cold, I felt a shiver down my spine. Not the 'oh it's cold out' shiver. But a 'something bad is going to happen soon' shiver. I looked around in my bag for a flash light. When I found it and turned it on, I saw Libena's knife in my bag. I gasped and ran, trying to find her in the night. I had my sword with me. Finally, I found her under our old half-shelter and placed her knife near her. I was starting to walk back to my shelter when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. There was a shrill scream and when I looked back to Libena's shelter, there was a Kindly One. I'm just going to say there was a lot of blood. I heard her shout and scream my name but I was frozen in shock. There was my baby sister. Being torn apart by a Fury. I fought off the creature after a minute of shock. I swung and hacked until the Fury disappeared. I went to the shelter, no one had woken up or come to see what was wrong but me. Libena lied in a pool of her own glistening blood, slowly dying. "Libena!" I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. "Hero... Thanks for avenging me, I guess you could call it." She coughed up some blood. I grabbed a square of ambrosia out of my pocket. "I'm so sorry, Libena. Eat this and you'll probably feel better." Libena tried to eat it but just kept coughing up more blood. "Sweet-heart..." I'd pretty much had to raise her. "You're going to be all right, I promise." "No. I know my fate now. It may be dark, but I know it. Sister, I can't see the stars. Let me see the stars once more." I nodded grimly and hauled her out to a clearing. I pointed out the visible constellations, holding her in my lap, not caring if I got blood on my clothes. Her grey eyes shone as she looked at me. "Remember. I'll be living in your mind forever and always." She murmured, her heartbeat slowing. She started to shiver. "You'll achieve Elysium, honey. I promise." I whispered. She laughed weakly. "I can't. I was never the hero. I... I always stayed back in ba-battle. You... When you leave, you'll... achieve... Elysium... Because you saved me from... That Hell... hound. You've always been... The hero... That's why dad... named you Hero... He knew you were... A hero..." "You've been a hero too! Like the time..." My voice trailed off. "I... want you to... promise me... to talk to... Nico... Get..." She coughed, her final breath coming closer and closer. "You're first... b-boyfriend." I nodded and she continued. "Tell... me... you... love me." "I love you, little Libena Fiala Prentice. I promise. And yo'll exist forever in my heart. There will always be a big corner of my heart just for you." In my hand, Libena's was freezing cold. She smiled and muttered, "Tell mum... about how... brave you... were..." Her eyes fluttered. I felt her heart falter. Her hand went slack. Only then did I note my soaked cheeks. I sobbed for a minute before getting a sleeping bag to carry her back to Camp in. When I got to the Big House, I knocked on the door. No one answered. I screamed for help. Suddenly, Chiron was in front of me. He noticed my blood-soaked clothes and brought me inside, still carrying the sleeping bag and body of Libena. Chapter Four. I passed out as soon as I was warm. I saw someone in my dream, a boy. He was about my age. Only moments later did I realize it was Nico Di Angelo. He was in the underworld. He was arguing with Hades. "Father. Is there any possible way for a soul exchange?" He asked. A girl shivered in the darkness next to him. My sister, Julia. She was only eleven. "Yes. But the girl must be a half-blood if the child you're rescuing is." Hades nodded grimly. Nico turned towards the girl. "D-do you accept death?" He asked, his brows furrowed. "Yes. But am I a demigoddess?" Julia cocked her head. "I'll come back, father." Nico promised. "Let's see." He took Julia's hand and led her away. It made me a bit mad to see my crush holding another girl's hand. I awoke with a start. Chiron looked down on me. I gasped a breath of air. I had a damp towel on my forehead. I had almost forgotten about last night. "You're sister. She's passed." Chiron murmured grimly. "I know. I saw it all." I nodded, my voice didn't work amazingly well. "And do you know a Julia Prentice, daughter of Aphrodite?" "I know Julia. She's an Aphrodite kid?" Chiron nodded. "She said she knew you." "Yeah. Half sister." I saw Julia sitting on the porch railing when I walked outside. She smiled at me. The corners of my lips twitched in a pseudo-smile. I stood in front of her, just noticing my puffy eyes. "What are you doing here?" I spat. Julia flinched. "I came to ask your permission for something..." She jutted out her lower lip. "Shoot." I told her. "Nico..." She blushed lightly, making me grind my teeth together. "He... heard about Libena. And he said that maybe a soul exchange would do you some emotional good." I glared at the floor next to my shoe. "You can if you want to Julia." I growled. "But... I wanted to ask you if you'd do it..." "No." I flatly snapped. "I want to see Libena again. And I'm afraid she's not going to be where I am." "Fine. You're just too proud of yourself." "You think I'm prideful? Check out yourself, idiot." I skulked away before Julia made me have a nervous breakdown. Nico was waiting for me in front of the Athena cabin. "Hi." I murmured, trying to get around him and change. "Hey, Hero?" Nico started. "I might have to go away for a while." "Is this goodbye?" Nico took a step towards me. He didn't nod nor shake his head. "Maybe." He leaned towards me and kissed me. Like not a two second peck but a real kiss. My hand rested on his upper arm. He pulled back and smiled at me. "Good luck." I managed to choke out before he walked off. Chapter Five. I managed to say a few words about Libena at her shroud burning without crying too much. I was pathetic. This wasn't how life was supposed to be. I didn't have Nico in the crowd giving me an encouraging look. I was scared. After the shroud burning, I went to the Athena cabin. Everyone looked guilty. I don't know why. But I think because they were guilty about not hearing Libena scream. I blinked back tears. I knew a soul exchange had to happen now. Quickly. I stood and walked out of the cabin. Maybe Libena could live to my age if I gave her my soul. I grabbed her knife. I went to Nico's cabin. He was asleep in his bunk. A smile spread across my face and a tear rolled down my cheek. I gave his head one last kiss. He stirred and I ran out the door. I realized it had been selfish of me to want to live with her. She was only eight years old. I was fourteen. She deserved to live a long life. I guess I'd lived my share. Now it was time for my death. I went into the middle of the rectangular shape of cabins. The Celestial bronze in my hand felt funny, too small. I sighed and smiled. Then I remembered I should probably be in the Underworld, offering my soul for hers. I made Mrs. O'Leary Shadow Travel to the Underworld. There, I approached Hades's throne room. Just as I expected, he sat there. I scowled and walked up to him. He growled slightly. "If it isn't my son's b*tch." That made me grind my teeth. "Yeah. I guess so. Any ways, lord Hades, I would like to do a soul exchange for my sister." "You're sister was?" He rolled his eyes. "Libena Fiala Prentice." "Fine. Die how you'd like." I brought the knife up to my chest. One deep breath and I plunged the knife into my chest. Pain enveloped my entire body. I held in a scream. One of my hands raced up to my chest and felt the wound. Warm and wet. I let the end wash over me quickly. I died smiling. Chapter Six. Nico's POV. When I woke up in he morning, my head hurt. It buzzed. A familiar feeling. The feeling of someone's death. I got it a lot but I still had to check Hero's cabin. I dressed quickly and walked over to the Athena cabin. They were starting to line up for breakfast. I scanned all of them. Not a sign of Hero. But... Libena? Oh no. Hero had pulled off a soul exchange by herself? I had just lost the greatest girl I'd ever met. My breathing was shaky. Sadly, I walked off to breakfast. It was the worst breakfast ever. Especially because it was freezing cold and stone doesn't warm very fast. The day was tedious. Percy finally caught me before bed. I was still pretty depressed about the whole thing. "Hey, Nico! What's wrong?" Percy asked me. I looked at him with a piercing near-glare. "Hero." My eyes welled up with tears. "People can stop calling me that." Percy muttered, annoyed. "No. Not you. My girlfriend." "You have a girlfriend? Congrats!" "Did I forget to mention she's dead?" "Oh... Sorry." "Sorry doesn't cut it!" (A/N:: Remind you of someone? CoughHermescough.) I skulked away to my cabin. There, I was alone. In the middle of the night, I got up with some scraps of dinner and a glass of water. I went to the woods. I summoned the ghost of Hero. She appeared in a form before me. I grinned up at her. She grinned back. "How are you?" I asked, upset. "I'm okay. Do you know if Libena's okay?" Hero murmured. "She misses you, I think. She's trying to get me to find someone for another soul exchange." "Has she found any candidates?" "Not yet. But..." "Please, Nico, tell me you aren't thinking about giving your soul to me." "No. I wasn't." Hero smiled at me. "I... I ended up in Elysium." "Really? That's great!" "Yeah. It's not so great without you." My eyes were filled with concern. "I love you, you know." "I love you too. But I need you to survive for a while without me, all right?" I nodded and Hero disappeared. I felt tears streak my face. I let out a sob. For five minutes I wept. I went back to my cabin. I fell into a fitful sleep. I had to give something up to get someone. I couldn't use myself. Chapter Seven. Nico's POV. There was only a few people I could think of. And they wouldn't like the idea. Julia, Percy, and Annabeth. Maybe on of The Huntresses if she was feeling nice. But no. Julia was too selfish to do a soul exchange, Percy was in love, and so was Annabeth. They would both have to go if one went. I knew no one else. Someone would have to volunteer and it didn't seem likely anyone would. I visited Hero every night. She was well. I knew she was coming back. She had to. There was one new girl one month later. She hated everything about camp. She hated everyone. She resented her family and despised of herself. She cut her wrists and was pretty much emo. And the perfect candidate. She came up to me one day, asking me if I would help her die. "Well... I need someone to help me with something. And it is guaranteed they'll die in the process." I told her. "Sure. As long as I go to at least Asphodel." She grinned at me. I took her to the Underworld. She made her death slow, painful, and tedious. It was horrible to watch. A soul exchange happened. I had not done one successfully (don't ask) yet, but this one went well. She died slowly, with a lot of blood spilled. But her soul was exchanged for Hero's. The moment her grey eyes opened to greet me, my heart skipped a beat. I gasped. Her eyes were cloudy with sleep. She groaned like she'd just woken up from a long nap. I wrapped my arms around her in an embrace. Hero's POV. Nico hugged me tightly. I looked down at my blood-stained clothes. I was alive again. That's all that mattered to me right now. There was a shrivelled up dead body a bit away from me. She looked like a bad homicide case. I bit my lip and hugged Nico back. He helped me to my feet. "I'm so glad you're alive." Nico looked close to tears. "I... Sorry I did that. Y'know, without telling you and all." I muttered. "The only thing that matters is that you're alive and well." "I know, but..." "No buts." I grinned and followed Nico back to camp. Everybody was surprised. I fell asleep that night knowing that I was safe. Chapter Eight. I guess I should have known how shortly my safety was going to last. In the very middle of the night that I heard a crash an the hissing of a man. I heard another man shush him. I woke up the other Athena campers. Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek. I frowned and furrowed my brow. I pressed my lips together. I grabbed my sword from it's place under my bunk. I walked outside. They were two demigods decked out in Greek armour. They were hissing and growling at each other. They marched around the Athena cabin, placing bombs of Greek fire and plain old pyrotechnics. I called out to Annabeth and she got the campers out of the cabin. Just as the campers met my position, the cabin exploded, sending shrapnel everywhere. Some pieces were worse than others. One shard barely missed me but struck Libena in the thigh. I screamed. Libena had a piece just piercing her pyjama pants. Annabeth hushed me and came over with some cloth. She pulled the glass piece out of my sisters leg, making blood spurt. I winced. Annabeth dressed the wound. Libena was crying, biting her lips to keep form crying. The two demigod men laughed as campers looked out their windows to see what had happened. Chiron cantered a few feet away from us and shot arrows. One of the men was now wounded and calling in reinforcements from his demigod buddies. The other must've been a ninja. He was deflecting all the arrows with his sword and shield. Chiron muttered something. We hid behind him and cabin number four, Demeter's cabin. They were up and getting the younger ones into their cabin. Annabeth and I were near last to go in. I huddled upon the floor next to Libena. She was so small, so helpless. Sadness rushed through me only to be replaced moments later by anger. She didn't deserve to be hurt. She gave her life. She would do it again if it weren't for the oath we'd made. I could hear sword fighting outside. Some more demigod helpers of Kronos (who had surprisingly remained) ran down the hill screaming battle cries. I would've smiled when an opposing guy yelled, "THIS IS SPARTA!" but I was way too scared. Libena snuggled into my arm. I wrapped my arms around her. She was crying. "Shh... It'll be all right." I murmured. She sniffled once, telling me she understood. I squeezed her and she stopped shaking as violently. Outside, I heard the battle raging. Swords clanged, armour fell with dead bodies. Finally, the Demeter cabin went to fight. The Athena cabin was told to stay where we were. They gave us permission for the beds though. I climbed up on the top bunk with Libena already there. "My thigh hurts..." She whispered as I collected some blankets. "Really? Let me get an Apollo kid." I offered. "No. Stay with me. Get someone else to." "Fine." I finally got a brave camper, Malcolm to go. He got a healer from Cabin Seven. Kayla. She looked at Libena's thigh and winced. There was only one thought in my mind, do not look down. She muttered a few words and it was healed. I could tell by her smile. Libena gave a feeble grin. I hugged her close. She soon fell asleep in my warm grasp. I felt tired myself. My eyelids drooped. I finally dozed off myself, to the sound of others snoring and whispering. In the morning, sun streamed in from the window's. A few moments later, the Demeter cabin walked in. They told us we could stay in the Hermes cabin. They would welcome us with open arms. We got our remaining things and went to their cabin. I left to see Nico after a while. He was in his cabin, packing his things. I had wanted to ask him to be my boyfriend for a while. But the courage always disappeared when he smiled at me. I knocked on the door frame. He turned his head. He looked a bit older now. Older than me. "Hey." I said. "What's up?" He asked me. "Noting much. Did you fight last night?" "Yeah. You're cabin got blown up, eh?" "How'd you know?" "Shrapnel. Went flying through my window." "What are you packing for?" I asked after an awkward silence. "My father wants to continue my training in the Underworld." Nico gave a weak grin. "Oh..." "Don't worry. I'll come back. I won't forget the times we shared. I'll Iris-message you, 'kay?" Nico gave me a kiss on the lips and Shadow Travelled away. (A/N:: Look out for the upcoming sequel!!!) Category:Angst Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Nico Category:Original Character Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Romance Category:Thinkaboutthisname